


Cursed

by mistresstatentim



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresstatentim/pseuds/mistresstatentim
Summary: Summer Hailey figures out from an odd woman that visits her house that life isn’t what she thought it was.





	Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is introduced to Professor Mcgonagall.

**CHAPTER ONE - MCGONAGALL?**

**U**gh. It was only getting colder and colder for Summer at the moment. She just couldn’t wait to visit Hermione and curl up watching movies on her bed. She missed her best friend, she did. But, she could hardly meet her if she was sent to boarding school, could she?

Summer finished zipping up her luggage and heaved it down the stairs. _What an awful sound it was making, _by the way. Each clonk the luggage made made Summer groan, louder each time. If her father was doing this, it would be so much easier, he would just carry it.

‘Pumpkin, are you ready to visit the Grangers’?’ Summer’s mother, Delilah asked. Delilah was British and looked nothing like her daughter, and neither did Summer’s dad. Summer would ask why but her parents would change the subject.

‘All ready, mum. I hope you are,’ Summer said. ‘I don’t want to be late, it’s been a year and a half since we’ve last seen each other.’ Summer walked out of the house the the open trunk of the car and, with a bit of a struggle, loaded her luggage into the trunk. She smirked. ‘In your face, luggage.’ Summer whispered, chuckling. She got into the car, which her dad was already in, and five minutes later her mum was in too.

They drove off and what seemed like ages later, pulled into Hermione’s driveway. Summer didn’t even wait for the car to stop before she jumped out and ran to knock on the door.

‘Summer!’ Hermione cried.

‘Hermione!’ Summer cried.

‘Where are your siblings?’ Hermione asked. Summer sighed. ‘One ran off with her boyfriend, the other is, well, in prison for purposely poisoning some random guy and the last one is married with with a wife and three children ... Winter isn’t even twelve yet, and she already has a boyfriend. Gabrielle is eighteen though, and mum has no control over her. I miss them all.’ Summer said, swallowing and laughing at her older sister’s crime problem.

‘Winter is your twin — can’t you do something to get her back?’

‘I’m the younger one. Nothing I can do will change her mind.’ Hermione frowns. ‘You’re so lucky to have siblings,’ Hermione circled her lips into a smile again. ‘Let’s go outside. I planted a few flowers in your honour!’

‘OK! Let’s hurry, lunch’s about to be served. I’m starving!’

‘You remind me of my friend from Hog — I mean, nevermind. We won’t be late.’ Summer’s mind began to whirl with questions. Why would Hermione suddenly stop talking? That’s has never happened before. She brushed it off her mind.

The next few hours were full of giggles, secrets they wouldn’t dare tell their parents, planting plants and bike-riding.

‘Lunch time, children!’ Delilah called. The girls ran into the house, both singing the same tune, coincidently.

Hermione and Summer’s mouths watered at the sight of the roast chicken with a side of tomato soup. They quickly ate and then headed upstairs to Hermione’s bedroom.

They chatted for about ten more minutes, until they heard the sound of a stern voice. Summer looked at Hermione. ‘Hm, that’s not your grandmother, do you know who that is?’ Summer said, peering down from the staircase. Hermione took one glance at the woman and her face whitened, making her look like a sheet of paper. 

‘’Mione? Are you OK?’ Summer said worryingly.

‘Ah, you must be Summer! Please come downstairs.’ Summer froze. How did the woman get there when she was just looking at her a second ago, and she was downstairs?

‘Y-Yes, ma’am.’ Summer said, hustling downstairs.

She sat down, sinking into the sofa. At least if she got yelled at, she’d be comfortable. Her breaths were slow and her heart beat quickly.

‘I’m sorry, Delilah and Adam. The time has come to tell your daughter the truth.’ the woman said, bowing her head. ‘Let’s make this quick. Summer, you are a witch,’

‘That’s not a lovely thing to say,’ Summer scoffed. She looked up, only to see Hermione beaming. She tried to smile, but had no idea what she would be smiling about.

‘You are magic, my dear. You are invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here are the items you’ll be needing. Oh, and by the way, I shall be your Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva Mcgonagall.’ Professor Mcgonagall handed Summer a piece of thick paper. ‘Thank you?’ Summer said. 

‘I’ll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Summer Hailey.’

‘I’m Summer Adams!’ Summer yelled after her. 

What was this strange woman talking about?

Five minutes later, the Grangers decided to leave the house to give the Adams some privacy. 

‘What’s going on, mum, dad?’ She demanded. ‘I’ve known for years something was wrong with my genes. How our voices and looks look different! I look nothing like you!’ She said, her voice rising. And then ..

**DARKNESS.**


End file.
